Res Futurae
by gloomren
Summary: Rätselhafte Kräfte, Zeitreisen, verwirrende Szenen aus der Zukunft..Paradiesischer Frieden im Jenseits? Vonwegen! Bonnie hat alle Hände voll zu tun. Und da wäre da noch Kol. Der mitsamt Damon und ihr auf ewig verdammte Urvampir. Dedicated to 'bonniekolmikaelson'
1. Chapter 1

Ich schreibe zum ersten Mal eine Kennett fic auf deutsch. Es ist ungewohnt, weil man die Folgen ja auf englisch kennt. Deshalb bitte ich um Nachsicht, falls Kols Synchronstimme statt "Liebling" andere Begriffe verwenden sollte.

Dedicated to tumblr user bonniekolmikaelson!

I do not own any of these characters. They are the creative property of L.J. Smith and the CW.

* * *

Sie spürte es auf der Zunge. Wirklich. So kitschig es sich auch anhörte. Bonnie Bennett hätte schwören können die Sehnsucht in seinen dunklen Augen schmecken zu können. Es war nicht unbedingt bitter oder süß. Eher eines dieser mysteriösen Dinge im Leben. Dieser geröstete Geschmack der aus all den zuckersüßen Momenten zurückgeblieben war. Der Geschmack nach Karamell. Und Bonnie fand, dass dies das Ende aller Momente war. Ob gut oder böse – alle Momente wurden geröstet in all dem Schmerz bis sie nur eine verblassende Erinnerung waren. So wie ihre Erinnerungen an ihre Grams. Oder ein hand-voll Gelächter, das sie mit ihrem Dad geteilt hatte.

„Wird's bald?"

Bonnie blickte auf in Kols ernstes Gesicht. Sie erhob ihr Kinn, ihre Züge kampfbereit.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst."

Kol ließ ein hasserfülltes Lachen aus. „Rück mit den Zaubertricks raus, Bennett!"

„Kol, ich weiß wie schwierig es für dich ist aber glaub mir. Meine Lage ist nicht viel besser als deine. Ich kann dir nicht helfen."

Kols Augen funkelten wild aber er gab keinen Ton von sich. Sogar als er sie gegen die Wand presste. Oder seinen Griff um ihren Hals verengte. Seine Wut bohrte sich in ihre dunkelgrünen Augen bis Bonnie hastig nach seinen Vorderarmen griff.

Kols kalter Griff lockerte sich und ein steifes Lächeln – so künstlich wie die falsche Nachsicht von Mr. Tanner – huschte über seine Lippen. „Heißt das, du bist jetzt bereit zu kooperieren?"

Bonnie rieb sich den Hals mit einer giftigen Miene und nickte kurz. Es zauberte ein vergnügtes Grinsen auf Kols Lippen.

„Dann sag mir doch bitte, Liebling, wie ihr das macht mit dem – wie nennt ihr es? Reisen durch Raum und Zeit?"

„Ich kann das Reiseziel nicht kontrollieren." Bonnie knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich wache plötzlich in einer anderen Zeit auf."

Kol blinzelte amüsiert. „Und doch schaffst du es einen Reisebegleiter mitzuzerren. Gut, dass ich jetzt bei dir bin. Glaub mir, ich bin eine viel bessere Wahl als der nutzlose Salvatore."

Bonnies Hände formten Ballen aus Frust und ihr verengter Blick fiel auf Kols heranschleichende Form. Kol hob lediglich die Hände. „Relax, Liebling. Kein Grund die Fäuste zu schwingen."

Er griff langsam nach ihrer Faust und zwinkerte. „Ich will nur deine Hand halten. Wie der Salvatore es getan hat. Das ist doch die Bedingung dafür, dass ich mitreisen kann, stimmt's?"

Bonnie presste die Zunge auf ihren Gaumen – ein Trick den sie von ihrer Grams gelernt hatte. Aber der beruhigende Effekt, den sie erwartete blieb aus. Es war nichts zu machen. Kol war listig. Er wusste bereits alles über ihre Kräfte im Jenseits, wenn nicht mehr.

Bonnie wollte gerade ihre Hand zurückziehen, da schwirrten die Bilder um sie herum und ein mächtiger Sog verschluckte ihr Bewusstsein.

Eiserne Hände schüttelten ihre Schultern und Bonnie stöhnte auf. „Was zur-?"

Das erste, was sie sah waren sanfte braune Augen und sie musste blinzeln. Doch bevor sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass Kol fähig war sie so anzugucken verdunkelte sich seine Miene wieder.

„Was passiert wenn wir uns selber begegnen?" Seine Stimme war tief und verkünstelt.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung," antwortete die Brünette. „Das ist mir noch nie passiert." Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich am Kopf, um das hell erleuchtete Schlafzimmer zu betrachten. In dem Moment platzten zwei ineinandergeschlungene Gestalten ins Zimmer.

Bonnie sah eine kräftige Hand, die dunkle Locken durchwühlte und hörte dankbares Stöhnen. Doch bevor Bonnie einen weiteren Blick erhaschen konnte, wurde eine Hand vor ihren Mund gepresst und schon zog Kol sie ohne große Mühe ins Bad.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?" Bonnie griff nach der Tür, doch Kol versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Du bleibst hier." Er flüsterte doch man sah die Verzweiflung an seinen Halsmuskeln. „Außer du bist scharf darauf zuzusehen wie wir es zum zigsten mal treiben!"

Bonnie runzelte die Stirn. Doch als Kol die Tür ein Speil weit öffnete erstarrte die Bennett Hexe. Das Mädchen, das auf den Laken lag war niemand anders als sie selbst. Und die gierigen Hände, die sie aus der Unterwäsche befreiten waren identisch mit denen des Urvampirs. Sowie der zerzauste braune Schopf der ihrem Zwilling gerade über die Schenkel strich.

Dann fiel ihr es auf. „Oh mein Gott," rief sie so leise aus, wie sie nur konnte. Bonnie fuchtelte hektisch an Kols Hemd. „Sieh mich nicht an!"

Doch der Urvampir prustete los. „Glaub mir, Bonnie, als du noch unbewusst warst habe ich Szenen von dir gesehen, die diesen Akt hier unschuldig wirken lassen."

Doch selbst Kols Lachen verschwand, als sie die nächsten Laute hörten.

„Oh, K-koool!"

„Bonnie! Du machst mich noch verrückt!"

Tränen quollen in Bonnies Augen vor Scham. Kol schien jetzt zu beschäftigt zu sein, um sich darüber lustig zu machen.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du das nicht auch siehst, Liebling," murrte der Urvampir. Und diesmal fand Bonnie, dass das „Liebling" schon fast lieblich klang.

„Was?" Ihre Stimme war heiser.

Bonnie folgte Kols Blick. Er hielt zwei Konzerttickets, die er vorhin vom Boden gepflückt hatte in der Hand. Bonnie erkundigte sich nach dem Datum. 15/02/2017.

„Das muss nichts bedeuten," argumentierte Bonnie hitzig. 'Auch wenn dieser Tag mein Geburtstag ist,' fügte sie gedanklich hinzu.

Drinnen klopfte jemand an die Schlafzimmertür und die beiden verstummten wieder, um die Reaktion ihrer eigenen Doppelgänger zu betrachten.

„Was?!" dröhnte Kols Doppelgänger. Er machte sich wieder daran Bonnies Brüste zu vernaschen.

„Oh, es ist nichts, Kol," die Stimme kam aus dem Flur. „Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob es meinem kleinen Bruder auch gut geht."

„Verzieh dich, Klaus!" Bonnies Wut klang eher nach einem Stöhnen. Und man hörte ein hämisches Lachen aus dem Flur.

Kol trennte sich von Bonnies Brüsten mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht. „Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe seine Freundin ficken?"

Als Antwort stieß Bonnie ihr Schienbein in Kols Bauch. „Du redest so, als wär ich deine Sexmaschine, Kol!"

Sie schubste ihn weg und kletterte aus dem Bett. Doch Kol war schon an ihrer Seite. „Vergib mir, Bonnie. Ich kann gerade nicht kontrollieren, was aus meinem Mund kommt. Nicht wenn du splitternackt vor mir stehst." Seine Finger tanzten an ihren Beinen hoch bis Bonnie sich an ihm festhalten musste und ihre Augen schloss.

Bonnie Bennett verfluchte das Jenseits und ihre neuen Kräfte, die sie zur Zeitreisenden machten. „Ich glaube ich muss gleich kotzen," brachte sie nur heraus.

„Ich bin da anderer Meinung. Dein Körper hat aus dieser Sicht einen künstlerischen Touch und in Kombination mit meiner Adonis-figur ist es recht bemerkenswert."

Da verschwamm wieder die Szene und Bonnie spürte wie ihre Lungen zusammengepresst wurden. Diesmal erwachten sie in eines der nebeligen Wälder des Jenseits. Und Bonnie war froh darüber. Sie wäre selbst über die verdorbenste Version der Hölle froh gewesen.

Kol war jetzt damit beschäftigt sie mit lustvollen Augen anzustarren. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihrem Beispiel folgen?"

Bonnie verzog das Gesicht und runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht in eine Millionen Jahren."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher," Kol zuckte die Schultern und winkte mit dem Konzertticket. „2017 wird sicher anstrengend in Sachen Bettsport."

Er neigte seinen Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. „Man sieht sich in ein paar Jahren, Liebling."

Und Bonnie wurde die verräterische Röte nicht mehr los. Selbst als Kol bereits im Nebel verschwunden war.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Danke für das Feedback, fbheghfbj und Vika! Das mit "Schätzchen" merke ich mir. Leider hatte ich nicht so viel Zeit für dieses Kapitel. Es könnten noch tückische Fehler versteckt sein.

I do not own any of these characters. They are the creative property of the CW and L.J. Smith

* * *

_Volltrottel._

Kol blickte auf. Der Ast war immer noch in seiner Hand aber er hielt inne.

_Während du hier deine Kollektion von zugespitzten Ästen bereicherst, macht sich der Salvatore daran den Verlauf der Geschichte zu verändern._

Sein Taschenmesser landete lautlos auf dem Waldboden. Auch sonst war kein Mucks zu hören in den Tiefen des Waldes. Wie immer.

Vielleicht war es genau das. Diese Stille des Jenseits machte ihn verrückt. Und jetzt hörte er auch noch diese Stimme in seinem Kopf. Es war immer dieselbe männliche Stimme mit einem Hauch Spott.

Kol stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes Grollen aus. Er streckte seine verheilte Hand noch einmal aus, um einen weiteren Ast herunterzureißen. Die Rinde schnitt in sein Fleisch und tunkte sie in ein Dunkelrot.

_Keine Sorge, du bist nicht viel durchgeknallter als vorher. _

Kols Blick fiel wieder auf das Taschenmesser. Es hatte etwas auf sich. Kein Wunder war es aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Er hätte es längst wegwerfen sollen. Besser, er hätte es nie anfassen sollen.

Als die Klinge mitten durch die Luft, knapp an seinem Gesicht vorbeischoss und sich tief in den Baumstamm vergrub, kehrte Kols typisches Lächeln zurück. Es war ein Lächeln, das einen Durst nach Ärger über seine Lippen huschen ließ. Fast schon so allgegenwärtig wie die Abenteuerlust von Peter Pan.

Die fremde Stimme wurde energischer.

_Jetzt beweg endlich deinen Hintern und geh zu ihr! _

Diesmal neigte Kol seinen Kopf schief und blinzelte. Er war ganz sicher nicht durchgedreht. Jemand, oder besser etwas, hatte seine Finger hier im Spiel.

„Entschuldige meine schroffe Wortwahl." Diesmal war die Stimme nicht nur in seinem Kopf. „Es ist schon einige Zeit her, dass ich unter Menschen geraten bin."

Kol drehte sich gelassen um und verzog seine markanten Augenbrauen. Es war nur ein Knirps, dessen Arm sich lässig gegen einen Baumstamm stützte.

„Das nervenraubende Geschwätz von Bonnies Vampirfreund hilft auch nicht wirklich meine soziale Kompetenz zu steigern." Er grinste und machte einen Schritt auf Kol zu. „Übrigens, ich bin Kai."

Kol griff wieder nach dem Messer im Laub und machte sich daran den neu ergatterten Ast zu spitzen.

„Autsch." Kai verzog das Gesicht. „Du beachtest mich ja nicht einmal. Und ich hätte schon beinahe die Lust gehabt dir von diesem alternativen Universum zu erzählen."

Kol hielt inne und starrte auf den Waldboden. „Ist das dein erbärmlicher Versuch meine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen?"

Kai ließ ein höhnisches Lachen aus. „Nein. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut." Der Junge suchte den Himmel ab, seine Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. „Obwohl wir doch beide einen unersättlichen Hunger für Aufmerksamkeit haben."

Kol's Stirn formte Linien voll Verwirrung. Und er hasste es verwirrt zu sein.

Mit einem Zug packte er Kai und warf ihn mit voller Wucht gegen den Baumstamm in der entfernten Lichtung. Kai landete mit einem dumpfen Prall auf dem Boden und kicherte. „Das mag jetzt nach Schleimer klingen aber ich hatte das wirklich vermisst."

Kol knurrte nur noch. Er kannte diesen Kai nicht, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch bevor er wieder zuschlagen konnte rappelte sich Kai auf und verschwand, wie durch eine durchsichtige Tür.

„Ist das alles?" Kols Stimme schallte durch den Wald. „Gibst du schon auf?"

„Nein. Ich fange erst richtig an."

Noch bevor sich Kol der Stimme zuwenden konnte, fühlte er einen knochigen Finger im Nacken. Seine Muskeln ließen ihn im Stich und er vernahm die entfernte Stimme.

Kai zuckte die Schultern als der Urvampir auf den Boden fiel und seufzte entspannt.

Kols Finger krallten sich im Waldboden fest. Ein blendender Strahl stach in seine verschwommene Sicht und er rappelte sich auf allen Vieren auf. Sein Blick huschte um die Gruft als er die ruhige Stimme vernahm.

„Das war wohl nicht die feinste Art sich vorzustellen. Aber das liegt eben in meiner Erziehung." Kai trat vor ihn, ein schelmisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er hielt die Taschenlampe gelangweilt über die steinernen Wände. Ganz so, als ob er ihm die Gruft vorstellen wollte. „Mein Dad sagt immer, dass Normen überbewertet werden."

Stimmen näherten sich und Kols Blick wanderte gen Himmel – nur dass ihn statt einer Wolkendecke eine Felswand grüßte.

„Es war direkt hier. Wir sollten es zumindest versuchen."

„Und was dann, Bon-Bon? Warten wir auf eine neue Vision?" Ein bitteres Lachen war zu hören. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Wir sind tot. Mausetot. Vereckt. Wie auch immer du es nennen magst. Und komm jetzt bloß nicht mit deiner Rede über Hoffnung und Glück."

Stille.

Kol sah es jetzt auch. Bonnie und Damon standen am anderen Ende des Ganges, ihre Augen starr.

Bonnies Lippen wölbten sich in einen bedrohlichen Bogen. „Lass uns hier raus!"

Kai schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versuche euch zu helfen und das hier scheint der einzige Weg zu sein."

Damon blickte ihn angeekelt an. „Der Helfer in der Not, huh? Ich hätte eher auf Stalker getippt."

Der Teenager lachte, sein Blick auf Bonnie gerichtet. „Ich habe dich nur bewacht, weil ich dem blau-äugigen nicht traue. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich an dein Blut macht."

Damon trat vor die Hexe mit einem Schnauben. „Wir haben's kapiert. Du bist der Creepo aus der Gruft und bekommst endlich den lang ersehnten Auftritt." Sein Gesicht versteifte sich, als er einen Schritt auf Kai machte. „Aber was auch immer du vorhast. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du sie für deinen Masterplan benutzt."

Kai verzog seinen Mund in eine beeindruckte Grimasse. „Wow. Du gehst mir langsam auf die Nerven. Und das obwohl ich einen ziemlich guten Tag habe."

Bonnie griff nach Damons Oberarm. „Damon."

Kais Augen bohrten sich in die Hand der Hexe. Er drehte sich zu Kol, der Probleme zu haben schien sich zu bewegen. „Es muss dich in den Wahnsinn treiben, die beiden so nah zu sehen. Komm schon, ich kenne dich besser als du selbst."

Kol verengte die Augen und grinste kalt. „Ich werde mir nicht die Mühe machen deine jämmerlichen Gliedmaßen zu zerteilen. Das einzige, das ich will ist hier raus zu kommen."

Kai lachte auf. „Du bist so einfach zu durchschauen. Immer diese Neigung zur Gewalt, sobald du dich bedroht fühlst. Tja, das beweist einfach nur, dass ich Recht habe. Vor allem was dich und die Bennett Hexe betrifft."

Kol betrachtete ihn mit einem belustigten Blick. Kai grinste und trotze ihm mit starren, dunklen Augen. „Ich kenne eure Zukunft."

Bonnie blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, ihre Stirn voller Falten. Sie hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache. Eines dieser Gefühle, die sie weder erklären konnte noch wusste woher sie herkamen.

„Ich haben's geschnallt, Notredamus." Damon fuchtelte mit den Händen und rollte die Augen. „Kommen wir zurück zur Stelle, an der du uns deine Hilfe angeboten hast."

„Oh, das." Kai kratze sich am Nacken. Er streckte seine Hand aus und eine gähnende Leere ersetze die Gestalt des blau-äugigen Vampirs.

Bonnies Augen weiteten sich. „Was hast du mit Damon gemacht?"

Kai gluckste vor Freude. „Das war echt cool, nicht? Ein Jahr zuvor hätte ich das nie hingekriegt."


End file.
